In the line communications environment, line drivers are key components for interfacing with and driving signals along a communications line. It is important to filter or shape the output waveform of a line driver to minimize the amount of frequency interference to satisfy FCC requirements or other regulations and/or the specification set by the manufacturer. Waveform-shaping techniques are performed in the time domain, while waveform filtering is performed in the frequency domain.
In one conventional approach, an external filter is coupled to the driver output. However, this conventional approach increases the cost due to the filter component.
In another conventional approach, on-chip filtering is used but requires a near-unity gain analog output buffer to preserve the internally-filtered waveform and to drive the waveform along a communications line. Thus, this conventional approach also requires the additional output buffer that leads to a die size increase and to additional power requirements. As data transmission rates increase to 100 megahertz or greater, suitable analog output buffers with wide bandwidth and high driving capability become extremely difficult to design and too costly to implement (due to increased power and die size requirements).
Therefore, there is a need for an improved output driver that overcomes the foregoing deficiencies and that could operate under low power and be implemented in a much smaller die size. The present invention achieves the above advantages by merging the filter function into the driver stage.